Revolution
by Calla Michaelis
Summary: "E então, na mais inesperada das atitudes, ela jogou uma perna para trás da outra e abaixou-se graciosamente para me fazer uma reverência. Arregalei os olhos, completamente impressionada. Ela se ergueu, sorrindo, e correu rumo ao assovio. Observei-a até que as centenas de flores bordadas desapareceram por entre os arbustos." História contada pela rebelde que encontra America.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Eu me controlava para não cair na risada com aquela situação.

Quando fomos avisados que faríamos a próxima busca durante o dia eu protestei com todas as minhas forças.

Mas alguém me ouviu? Nããããão!

Michael planejou para invadirmos o castelo durante o dia, pois assim estariam todos do lado de fora e poderíamos entrar discretamente. Eu falei que era melhor durante a noite, na troca de turno dos guardas onde iríamos disfarçados de empregados e eles mal notariam.

Mas alguém ouve a gênia aqui? Ninguém, e no fim quem se ferrou? Isso mesmo, euzinha aqui.

Eu tenho a vantagem por ser mais ágil do grupo e conhecer melhor o castelo, então era minha função escalar as prateleiras e pegar os livros e documentos mais altos. Mas o imbecil do Travis fez palhaçada com uma tiara que encontrou e fez o grupo dos mais jovens cair na risada, o que chamou atenção de um guarda e começou toda a confusão.

Como eu estava num lugar complicado (não faço ideia de como me meti ali) fiquei um pouco para trás. Connor me esperou e assim que consegui descer peguei o máximo de livros que consegui e saímos correndo.

Estávamos no meio da floresta e eu já estava com falta de ar, os livros estavam cada vez mais pesados e meus pés doíam. Diminuímos o ritmo conforme fomos nos afastando do palácio, mas não paramos.

– Devíamos ter vindo à noite – Bufei.

Connor me encara com seus olhos avelã e seus cabelos negros um pouco compridos caindo por cima deles. - Eles não estariam do lado de fora à noite. – Replicou.

Continuamos a correr.

– Deixe-me carregar alguns. – Ele se oferece ao perceber meu desconforto com o peso dos livros.

Mas é claro que eu tinha o meu orgulho. – Eu consigo. – Teimo e ele revira os olhos.

Mais alguns passos e a sacola na qual eu carregava os livros se rompe, fazendo todos caírem no chão.

– Droga! – Praguejo.

– Eu disse para você me deixar ajudar.

– Fica quieto! – Eu lhe xingo meio brincalhona e empurro suas pernas lhe fazendo rir. Connor sabe o quanto gosto de ser independente e adora me jogar na cara quando minha teimosia me ferra.

Ao longe ouvimos um assobio.

– Será Jeremy? – Pergunto

– Parece. – Connor diz se abaixando para me ajudar.

– Vá buscá-lo. Estou logo atrás de você.

Ele parece não gostar muito da ideia e hesita, mas depois assente concordando e me dá um beijo na testa. Droga! Espero que eu não esteja ruborizando, ele ás vezes me pega de surpresa.

Connor desaparece pela floresta e eu volto a trabalhar nos livros caídos. Pego minha adaga e corto a alça da bolsa e enrolo os livros para prendê-los. Quando vejo que eles não vão se soltar me lavanto para prosseguir.

Meus cabelos castanhos e longos estão soltando do rabo-de-cavalo de tanto que corri e estão caindo para a minha cara e eu faço um movimento jogando a cabeça para trás na esperança de jogar as mechas soltas junto.

Aí eu a vejo.

Ela parece apavorada quando eu a encontro ali, mas não se mexe nem um centímetro.

Eu seguro uma gargalhada forte que esta implorando para sair. Que situação mais curiosa, de todas as pessoas eu cruzo justamente com America Singer. Ela estava petrificada acho que em estado de choque, mas ainda assim ela não deixava de me encarar e eu solto um riso baixo.

Ouço outro assobio e dessa vez sei que é Connor, ele deve estar surtando por eu não ter aparecido. Ambas, eu e ela olhamos na direção do som

Eu olho novamente para a selecionada em cima da árvore, jogo uma perna para trás da outra e faço uma reverência lenta e graciosa.

Ela arregala os olhos surpresa pelo meu gesto inesperado e eu volto a sorrir. Em seguida me viro a saio em direção ao grupo que está se reunindo logo adiante.

Curioso. Muito Curioso.


	2. Alyssa

**Alyssa**

Eu estava sentada em um campo florido, cercada por flores de todas as espécies todos os aromas se mesclavam em um carnaval de perfumes.

Aí eu comecei a espirrar.

Porcaria de alergia! Nem nos meus sonhos eu posso curtir!

O sonho muda e eu m deparo em uma biblioteca gigante, maior que a do palácio e eu saio correndo por ela feito uma criancinha atrás de um unicórnio. Quando viro em uma prateleira encontro uma mulher com duas crianças sentadas no chão perto da lareira, mas não era qualquer mulher, era a rainha. Ela lia um livro para as crianças, eu conseguia identificá-lo: Alice no país das Maravilhas. Uma de minhas histórias favoritas.

O garotinho devia ter em torno de cinco anos e ficava concentrado ouvindo as palavras de sua mãe fazendo diferentes expressões conforme a história andava. Tinha cabelos cor de mel e olhos castanhos profundos. Maxon, o príncipe.

A garotinha estava deitada de barriga para baixo com os joelhos dobrados e os pés suspensos no ar balançando para frente e para trás. Tinha um sorriso maravilhado no seu rostinho de também cinco anos e seus olhos da mesma cor que os do príncipe brilhavam de excitação e seus cabelos também castanhos escuros estavam soltos encostando-se ao chão onde ela estava deitada. Eu era aquela garotinha.

A rainha chega na parte em que o Chapeleiro e a Lebre de Março estão discutindo sobre passar manteiga nos mecanismos do relógio e as duas crianças caem na gargalhada. Eu detesto minha risada ela é estranha e reparo que o príncipe tem a mesma risada que eu.

Sinto um aperto em meu peito e tenho vontade de chorar.

– Alyssa - Ouço uma voz me chamando ao longe e por alguma razão essa voz me alcança como um toque quente e me envolve em um abraço caloroso fazendo eu me sentir melhor.

–Alyssa - A voz repete meu nome e eu me viro á procura de sua fonte.

Sinto alguém me sacudindo e abro os olhos assustada me deparando com um belo para de olhos avelã me encarando.

Connor dá um sorriso. – Até que enfim! Pensei que ia ter que jogar água em você.

Eu ainda eustou com os olhos arregalados. _Connor? Aquela era a voz de Connor?_

Sinto minhas bochechas queimarem. Connor eu nos conhecemos há anos e ultimamente eu ando sentindo algumas coisas estranhas quando eu estou com ele.

Ele muda sua cara de diversão e assume uma expressão preocupada. – Está tudo bem? Você parece com febre. – Diz enquanto ergue a mão para colocar em minha testa e verificar minha temperatura.

Dou um tapa em sua mão um pouco antes de eu sentir seu toque caloroso.

– Ai! Porque fez isso? – Pergunta segurando a mão que eu bati.

– Posso saber por que me acordou?

Ele faz uma carinha emburrada (que fofo!). – Michael quer falar com todos.

– Será que conseguimos algo de útil dessa vez? – Pergunto enquanto me levanto e coloco meus tênis sem trocar meu pijama.

Ele dá de ombros. – Eu espero que sim, senão ele vai ter que dar um bom motivo para me acordar às quatro da manhã.

Em cinco minutos descemos até o imenso porão onde nós treinamos e fazemos reuniões.

Todos os mais velhos (a partir de dezoito anos) estão lá reunidos em volta de uma mesa enorme de carvalho cheia de papéis, mapas e livros abertos. Michael está sentado em sua cadeira numa pose de poderoso chefão (eu assisti nos DVDs velhos que encontramos outro dia), com seus cabelos grisalhos bagunçados e olhos azuis gelo com olheiras de sono. Micheal é o atual chefe do grupo, ele não é velho, é charmoso e um ótimo lutador. Ele nos vê e assente.

– Bom – Começa ele. – Agora que estão todos aqui eu lamento informar que estamos em uma situação complicada. – Ele pausa – Agora à pouco eu recebi uma mensagem de Charles um dos nossos infiltrados onde ele conta que perdemos três companheiros.

Sinto um aperto em meu coração e num movimento automático eu levo a mão ao peito. Connor percebe minha reação e me abraça pelos ombros. Todos nós aqui somos como uma família e quando perdemos um é como se estivéssemos perdendo um irmão.

Michael nos dá um tempo para digerir a informação e então prossegue. – Infelizmente Grace, Hugles e Simon não se juntarão mais a nós.

Vários suspiros atravessam o grande porão e ouvimos um choro desesperado.

Eu e Connor olhamos a jovem Claire com uma grande barriga de sete meses de gravidez cair de joelhos no chão aos prantos por descobrir a morte de seu marido. Alguns vão ajudá-la e a levam para cima, todos voltam a olhar Michael, alguns com lágrimas nos olhos, outros com desespero e até mesmo raiva.

Michael baixa o olhar. – Eles não conseguiram nos avisar antes, nem enquanto estávamos lá, mas um dia antes de nós invadirmos houve um ataque sulista.

Ouço várias pessoas praguejarem e amaldiçoarem os rebeldes do Sul. Nunca tivemos o apoio uns dos outros, mas também nunca interferimos nos objetivos de cada um. Nosso símbolo é a flor de Lótus que significa Renovação, e a deles é o de Anarquia que significa sem Governantes.

Essa é a primeira vez que eles matam um dos nossos.

– O que pretende fazer agora? – Pergunta Connor.

Michael dá um suspiro. – Não podemos travar uma guerra contra os do Sul agora, temos uma causa maior para servir no momento. Prefiro pensar que foi algo mal calculado da parte deles, nós não somos uma ameaça para eles.

– Por enquanto. – murmuro.

Michael ouve e me olha com um sorriso terno. Eu fui criada por ele apesar de ele sempre me falar que não é meu pai, eu o considero como um.

– Vamos precisar mandar mais infiltrados para lá, logo vão começar a contratar novos empregados e soldados e dessa vez eu quero que você participe Alyssa.

Todos na sala me encaram e depois se voltam para Michael com olhos arregalados. Eu devo me manter o máximo que conseguir longe do palácio e agora ele quer que eu vá trabalhar lá?

O abraço de Connor se aperta. – Está falando sério, justo agora? E se os sulistas descobrirem e levá-la ou até matá-la? – Connor sempre super protetor comigo.

– Eles não irão descobrir eu garanto, ele entrará como uma empregada e quanto a sua segurança todos os infiltrados lá irão priorizá-la. – Michael perecia contrariado de tomar essa decisão, mas parece que não havia mais opções.

Todos começam a cochichar sobre o assunto e parecem concordar ser o momento certo de eu me aproximar da família real.

Michael me encara com seus olhos azuis.

– Alyssa, está na hora de conhecer sua família.


	3. Presente

**Presente**

Maldita mala! Não quer fechar!

Eu estava pulando em cima da minha mala para socar minhas coisas dentro quando Connor entrou em meu quarto.

– Estou interrompendo? - Diz ele erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Eu paro de pular. - Uma mãozinha aqui?

Ele larga a mochila no chão e começa a trabalhar nas minhas coisas.

– Porque está levando esse monte de livros? Desse jeito ela nunca vai fechar! - Ele resmunga enquanto tenta ajeitar as coisas.

Dou de ombros. - Os empregados não têm acesso aos livros do palácio, então vou levar uns meus. Eles acham que somos burros e sem interesse em nosso intelecto.

Connor sorri. - Mal sabem eles o quanto somos inteligentes, modéstia parte.

Apenas dou um sorriso de volta e ele retorna a ajeitar minha mala.

– Está nervosa? - Ele me pergunta sem tirar os olhos do que está fazendo.

Reviro os olhos. - Eu só vou trabalhar lá como criada, não é como se eu não tivesse ido lá antes.

– Nem me fale, nós tínhamos que manter você o máximo possível longe do palácio, mas você nunca gostou de facilitar as coisas. - Connor riu.

Faço uma expressão de ultraje e ele dá uma gargalhada. Ah, que som maravilhoso!

De repente ele fica sério. - O que você estava sonhando aquele dia que eu mal consegui te acordar?

Eu não respondo, apenas abaixo o olhar.

Connor suspira. - Estava sonhando com eles de novo não é?

Assinto. - Às vezes fico me perguntando como seriam as coisas se eu não tivesse sido trazida para cá, se realmente seria como nesses sonhos, mas eu não consigo me ver em outra vida senão essa que eu tenho.

Connor vem até onde estou e me abraça. - E eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem você.

_Ahhhhh! Maldito rubor! Vamos Alyssa! Pense em uma piadinha para fazer!_

A porta se abre e nos separamos rapidamente (_como se estivéssemos fazendo algo de errado!_).

Uma mulher de cabelos longos e negros entra e nos dá um sorriso cálido, seus olhos avelã são exatamente iguais aos de seu filho. Katherine a mãe de Connor não consegue esconder a preocupação de seu rosto, ela é o mais próximo que eu tenho de uma mãe. Ela estava já no grupo quando eu fui trazida e ajudou a cuidar de mim mesmo tendo Connor com dois anos de idade. Ela é quase uma chefe no grupo por ser uma dos mais velhos, todos aqui a chamam de Mama porque... bom porque assim como eu, todos a consideram uma mãe.

Ela nos encara com seus olhos grandes. - Já estão prontos para partir?

Connor vai até sua mãe e a abraça. - Quase, e desfaça essa carinha triste do rosto.

– Você não pode me culpar por ficar preocupada faz parte da natureza de uma mãe. - Ela fala fazendo uma carinha emburrada igual a que o filho faz.

Connor revira os olhos e sua mãe lhe dá um leve tapinha no ombro.

– Agora nos dê licença que eu quero conversar com Alyssa. - Kate diz empurrando o filho sorridente para fora do quarto.

Eu adoro ver o quanto esses dois se dão bem, Connor perdeu o pai na guerra quando ainda estava na barriga por isso assim como eu foi criado no meio dos rebeldes, ele e sua mãe têm fortes laços e pode-se ver que há muito amor e carinho entre os dois.

Mama fecha a porta e se volta para mim. - Eu quero lhe dar algo. - Ela diz enquanto tira uma correntinha do bolso de seu avental.

Ela pega a minha mão e deposita lentamente nela uma pulseirinha de prata. Ela é simples, mas linda, sua corrente é trançada e pequenos pingentes de folhas de prata se espalham por ela e no centro da corrente há um pingente maior de uma flor-de-lótus enfeitada com pedrinhas brancas e rosas.

Dou um suspiro. Dá pra ver que não é uma bijuteria barata, as pedras são verdadeiras e deve custar caro uma joia dessas.

– Meu trisavô fazia jóias, e fez essa para minha trisavó quando se conheceram. - Kate diz e dá uma risadinha. - É um pouco irônico ele ter feito o símbolo de nossa causa já que não fez parte do grupo. Eu quero que fique com ela.

Eu sacudi a cabeça. - Não posso aceitar.

– Sim você pode e você vai. - Fala ela autoritária.

Solto o ar. - Mas você não deveria dar isso ao Connor. - Para presentear sua esposa. Pensei.

Ela sacode a mão em sua frente. - Eu já perdi as esperanças de que Connor vai arranjar uma esposa.

– EU OUVI ISSO! - Connor grita do lado de fora.

Kate suspira e grita de volta.

– O OBJETIVO DE COLOCAR VOCÊ PARA FORA ERA PARA QUE NÃO ESCUTASSE A CONVERSA!

A ida até o palácio foi tranquila, quando entramos no castelo (pela entrada de serventes claro) fomos mandadas para nossos quartos. Eram pequenos e tinham uma cama de solteiro, um criado-mudo, uma cômoda e uma pequena estante para colocar nossos objetos. Pra mim sem problemas, meu quarto nunca foi lá grande coisa mesmo. Em cima da cama estava o uniforme que eu iria usar, de criada.

Os colegas que foram comigo eram : Helena, Jeremy, Gabe, Claire (sim eles contratam grávidas, principalmente se forem viúvas de seus guardas) e Connor. Eu e Helena íamos ficar de criadas pessoais de uma das selecionadas (parece que ela pediu para trocar), Claire vai ficar na cozinha, Jeremy vai ser soldado e Connor vai ser algo como um mordomo (ou garçom, ah sei lá).

Agora eu tinha um desafio pela frente: eu não posso ser vista por America Singer.

Não vai ser tão difícil, eu sei que não é ela que trocou as criadas poque ela é muito apegada às suas (segundo nossos infiltrados).

Me visto rapidamente como pediram, um vestido de meia manga com saia rodada com tules por baixo para dar volume (odeio vestidos) preto, havia uma faixa na cintura que parecia um corpete com cordas trançadas e babadinhos brancos e saindo por baixo dele um avental branco rendado. Uma meia-calça preta, sapatos da mesma cor e uma tiara de babados branca. Para um uniforme de criada era lindo, eu prendi meu cabelo em um coque e coloquei a pulseira que Mama me deu (ela me pediu para usar o tempo inteiro)

Me olho no espelho. - Acho que nunca estive tão arrumada em minha vida. - Murmuro para mim mesma.

Ouço uma batida na porta e antes de eu dar permissão Connor entra com a mão tapando os olhos.

– Está decente? Posso olhar?

Eu não consigo responder ao olhá-lo, ele está com um uniforme de mordomo, um smoking, _lindo _é a única palavra que se passa pela minha cabeça.

Ele interpreta meu silêncio como permissão para olhar e tira a mão dos olhos.

– Nossa! Nunca pensei que alguém poderia ficar tão bem com roupa de criada. - Diz me olhando dos pés à cabeça.

Minhas bochechas queimam e eu me viro de costas para ele não ver que eu ruborizei. - Você também não está tão mal.

Ele revira os olhos. - Meu bem, eu fico perfeito até de bobo da corte.

Eu dou uma risada (droga, risada ridícula). - Sempre humilde.

Atrás de Connor aparece Helena e ela olha para ele. - Nossa! Já está aqui, eu acho que nunca encontrei um de vocês dois sozinhos.  
Helena tem dezoito anos como eu, mas diferente de mim ela tem cabelos dourados brilhantes e olhos azuis, ela é linda e é pequena (eu sou muito alta), sem falar que é super sociável, carismática, está sempre sorrindo e se comporta como um dama e não como uma rebelde.

– Está na hora de recebermos as instruções e regras, vamos? - Ela diz entrando, enganchando o braço no meu e me puxando.

Paramos em frente a Connor que me encara com seus olhos avelã. - Está pronta?

Mil e uma respostas confiantes se passaram pela minha cabeça como _Eu nasci pronta_ ou _Como eu sempre estarei_, mas o que eu digo é:

– Se eu disser que não podemos voltar para casa?


	4. Proposta

**Proposta**

Entro na cozinha fazendo uma barulheira e bato a porta com força quando entro.

– EU PRECISO DE UM CHOCOLATE! – Digo alto.

Todos na cozinha começam a rir. Elas já se acostumaram com essa cena.

Marlee vem ao meu encontro me esticando um pedaço de chocolate e eu o agarro e começo a devorá-lo. Eu não acreditei quando eu vi Marlee trabalhando ali na cozinha (eu acho que eu chorei quando a vi) ela me contou tudo o que o príncipe fez para ajudá-la e o quanto está feliz com seu marido.

– Dia difícil? – Ela me pergunta.

– Pra variar. Aquela megera nasceu com o objetivo de infernizar a vida daqueles à sua volta! – Eu digo ainda comendo o doce.

Marlee ri. – Realmente Celeste é um pouco complicada.

Eu a encaro com olhos arregalados. – Um pouco! Aquela lá é a coisa mais desgraçada que o mundo já pariu!

Todos na cozinha dão risada com o que eu falo e Marlee me puxa para sentar em um banco de frente para o balcão.

Eu fico me perguntando se eu tivesse sido criada no castelo eu seria como Celeste. Mimada, metida e falsa. Eu não sei ainda como Maxon não percebeu, meu irmão é tão lerdinho ás vezes.

Sinto uma mão em meu ombro e me viro. Connor está com uma cara divertida olhando para mim, nem tinha percebido que ele estava ali de tanta raiva que eu estou.

– Tente não explodir com ela para não ser mandada embora. – Ele me diz. Connor me conhece muito bem e sabe que é um milagre eu ainda não ter dito umas verdades para aquela mesquinha.

Suspiro. – Vou tentar.

Felizmente eu ainda não vi America Singer pelo palácio. As selecionadas estão trabalhando em um projeto social e isso só aumenta as megerices (N/A: Por favor crianças não usem essa palavra na escola) de Celeste, mas com isso eu consegui uma vantagem.

Eu tenho acesso à biblioteca.

Quando Celeste precisa de alguns livros para seu projeto (na verdade ela não os usa, é só para parecer que ela está se dedicando) ela pede para nós buscarmos e com isso eu e Helena conseguimos fazer algumas buscas enquanto pegamos seus livros. Qualquer coisa, qualquer texto que mostre que nosso sistema foi construído à base de Traição, Corrupção e Tirania já ajuda, mas se ainda existe algo como isso (e eu acredito que sim) está muito bem escondido.

Eu aproveito meus momentos livres para perambular pelo palácio e ver se encontro algo de útil (no fim tive me esconder de America umas cinco vezes) e eu tenho a desculpa de que sou nova aqui e me perdi (até parece).

Finalmente chegou o dia das apresentações e estava uma correria no palácio.

Alguns de nós nos reuníamos na cozinha para assistir ao _Jornal Oficial _em uma pequena televisão que havia lá e hoje estavam todos alvorotados. Olhei pela cozinha e encontrei Helena que me viu e assentiu, Jeremy também estava lá (hoje era sua folga) e fez o mesmo movimento, Connor surgiu ao meu lado e me direcionou um sorriso encorajador.

– Está pronta? – Ele me pergunta.

Eu assinto.

Estamos ansiosos para ver as apresentações, mas estamos interessados em uma em particular. Essa apresentação irá nos mostrar se America Singer pode ser uma possível aliada de nossa causa.

O programa começa e as apresentações também.

A primeira a se apresentar é Natalie e ela diz que as ações dos rebeldes, nossas ações, deviam ser consideradas ilegais (Eu ri) para manter as províncias mais seguras.

Connor sussurra em minha orelha. – Nossa assim eu me sinto como um criminoso. – Debochando e eu dou uma risada.

E seguida vem Elise que propôs um programa de troca de cartas entre membros das castas superiores e pessoas da Nova Ásia. Sugeriu que isso ajudaria a fortalecer os laços entre os países e colaboraria com o fim da guerra.

Depois veio Kriss que queria reformar o sistema de ensino público. O que em minha opinião era uma ótima idéia. Ela mostrou fostos de escolas, alunos e professores e eu estava bastante familiarizada com a situação da educação. Ponto para Kriss!

Celeste sugeriu que deveria haver um salário mínimo para as castas inferiores, de acordo com uma escala gradual, baseada em diplomas. Contudo, para obter esses diplomas, os Cincos, Seis e Setes teriam que frequentar a escola. Fala sério! Ela não ouviu nada do que eu disse para ela, as escolas são pagas, da onde iam tirar dinheiro se mal conseguem sustentar as famílias.

Finalmente chegou a vez de América. Lancei mais um olhar para meus colegas e voltei a atenção para a TV. Ela coloca um cartaz com uma grade do sistema de castas.

Isso vai ser interessante.

— Boa noite, Illéa. Hoje, me dirijo a vocês não como membro da Elite, não como uma Três ou uma Cinco, mas como uma cidadã, uma igual. De acordo com a casta de cada um, a experiência neste país é diferente, tingida de tons bastante definidos. Digo isso por mim mesma. Mas não foi senão recentemente que descobri o quão profundo era meu amor por Illéa. Apesar de ter sido criada em meio à escassez de comida e eletricidade; apesar de ver entes queridos serem obrigados a assumir, com poucas esperanças de mudança, tarefas de que somos incumbidos desde o nascimento; apesar de ver diferenças entre mim e as outras pessoas por causa de um número, muito embora não sejamos tão diferentes assim — olhei para as meninas —; apesar de tudo isso, amo este país.

Todos na cozinha ficam tensos, America é a favorita de todos aqui e eles com certeza estão lhe apoiando sempre que podem.

— O que proponho não seria simples. Pode até ser doloroso, mas realmente acredito que poderia ser benéfico para todo o reino.

Connor dá um pequeno aperto em meus ombros. – Ela não vai...

– Ela vai! – Eu respondo antes de terminar a pergunta.

— Eu proponho que eliminemos as castas.

Todos entram em choque eu olho para Connor com olhos arregalados. Ninguém diz nada, uns ofegam, outros parecem dar um pequeno grito, outros soltam o ar. Eu estou paralisada.

— Sei que houve um tempo em que nosso país era novo, quando a atribuição desses números ajudou a organizar algo que estava a ponto de desaparecer. Mas não somos mais aquele país. Somos muito mais agora. Permitir que pessoas incapazes tenham inúmeros privilégios e suprimir aqueles que poderiam ser as mentes mais brilhantes do mundo em nome de um sistema arcaico de organização é algo muito cruel. Apenas nos impede de sermos melhores, de chegarmos ao nosso máximo.

Ela começa a mencionar pesquisas, mas eu não consigo ouvir direito por que todos na cozinha parecem despertar. Gritos, vivas, palmas e abraços preenchem toda a área e um sentimento de felicidade se espalha pelo ar.

Mas eu sei que não vai ser assim.

— Talvez nosso país tenha falhas, mas não podemos negar sua força. Temo que, sem mudanças, sua força estagnará. E amo demais nosso país para deixar isso acontecer. Tenho esperanças demais para deixar isso acontecer. – Eu consigo a ouvir dizer.

Ela agradece a atenção e está prestes a sair, mas o rei a impede fazendo uma pergunta. Eu não consigo entender por causa da gritaria, mas ela responde e ele fala mais alguma coisa. Eu tento abrir caminho em meio ao tumulto para ver o que está acontecendo e ouvir o que eles falam. América perece pensar e começa a falar novamente e a mexer em sua pilha de livros até pegar um e procurar algo nele. O rei faz uma expressão de choque e o programa sai do ar.

Novamente eu me viro para Connor com olhos arregalados.

O livro.

O rei entrou em choque quando viu o livro.

Não sei como ela conseguiu, mas há algo naquele livro que não pode ser mostrado. Eu não acredito nisso!

America Singer acaba de ser aprovada!


	5. Sulistas

**Sulistas**

Depois que o _Jornal Oficial _foi retirado do ar começou uma correria para os preparativos da hora de dormir.

Connor conseguiu me puxar para um canto isolado onde não poderiam nos ouvir.

– Alyssa você viu aquilo?! É a nossa chance! – Ele estava extremamente empolgado com toda a situação, Afinal nunca estivemos tão perto de nosso objetivo. – Você precisa se aproximar de America, essa é a hora!

Eu conseguia ver ao longe as criadas saindo para os aposentos das selecionadas e eu devia ir também, mas tinha coisas mais importantes para tratar.

– E-eu não posso Connor.

– É claro que você pode! Nós viemos para cá esperando essa oportunidade e se você está insegura eu entendo, mas você tem que ganhar sua confiança, ela não vai saber que você é...

– Ela sabe.

– Como? – Connor estava tão feliz com a situação (e com o seu falatório) que não conseguia tirar o sorriso de seu rosto.

– EU DISSE QUE ELA SABE! – Gritei por fim e enfiei a cara entre minhas mãos.

– Como assim ela sabe? – Eu podia sentir seu olhar sobre mim e sua empolgação sumira agora.

– Eu não posso me aproximar dela agora porque ela sabe que eu sou uma rebelde e você também!. – Tirei o rosto das mãos e o encarei.

Agora que eu me dei conta. Connor estava lá comigo e ela provavelmente viu seu rosto também. Céus como pude ser tão descuidada a ponto de por em risco a vida de Connor!

Sua expressão era de descrença. – O-o que... quando? Onde...

Suspirei. – No nosso último ataque. Quando os livros caíram e você foi atrás de Jeremy. Ela estava acima de nós... em uma árvore e eu não sei se ela o viu, mas ela me viu com certeza! Nós nos encaramos por um tempo antes de eu sair.

Agora Connor estava em choque. Eu fechei os olhos, não queria ver a desaprovação em seu olhar.

– E você não me falou nada?! Você está louca? Se tivesse me contado eu nunca teria deixado te trazerem para esse lugar! – Ele elevou um pouco sua voz e eu senti lágrimas virem aos meus olhos.

Droga porque ele tem que se preocupar tanto, seria mais fácil se ele estivesse me acusando de por sua vida em perigo. Eu me sentiria menos culpada do que agora.

– Alyssa...- Connor reparou que eu estava prestes a chorar e se aproximou de mim com a mão esticada para meu rosto

– Alyssa ainda bem que te encontrei! – Chegou correndo Ginny a terceira criada de Celeste. Ela estava arrastando Helena pela mão e me pegou pelo pulso com a mão livre. – Temos que correr, o pessoal já está se dirigindo para os quartos e se Celeste chegar e não nos encontrar fará questão de ela mesma nos dar as chicotadas!

Saímos arrastadas por Ginny e eu me virei para olhar Connor. Ele apenas mexe a boca para eu entender o que ele quer.

Depois.

É, eu acho que vou levar sermão mais tarde.

Celeste entra no quarto calmamente, nós vamos ao seu encontro e a ajudamos a se despir e se preparar para dormir. Ela parece estar pensativa o tempo todo o que é estranho afinal não sinto cheiro de queimado. Alguma coisa aconteceu quando tiraram do ar o programa.

Alguma coisa perturbadora o suficiente para fazer Celeste pensar.

Ginny ia ficar com ela esta noite, então nos preparamos para sair. Celeste parece querer dizer algo, ela abre a boca mas parece que as palavras não saem. Ela está me apavorando, cadê os gritos e xingamentos? Fazemos uma reverência para ela e nos viramos para sair.

Então o alarme soa.

E eu sei que não são dos nossos.

Celeste parece em choque ao ouvir o som do alarme e eu a puxo pelo braço. Saímos correndo, eu mando Helena e Ginny irem para o esconderijo que eu levaria Celeste até um guarda para escoltá-la.

Helena hesita em me deixar afinal minha segurança é prioridade para ela, mas ela não tem tempo de protestar. Uma bomba explode ali perto e Ginny a puxa em direção aos esconderijos.

Eu saio puxando Celeste que parece apavorada demais para correr. Consigo ver alguns corpos atirados no chão e há sangue por todo lugar. Celeste solta um gemido ao ver um guarda decapitado pelo corredor. Avisto um guarda ao longe e vejo que é Gabe, um dos nossos. Ele parece aliviado ao me ver, mas fica confuso quando me vê puxando Celeste.

– Leve-a em segurança com as outras selecionadas. – Eu empurro Celeste em sua direção.

Gabe me lança um olhar de descrença. – Alyssa...- Ele começa a me advertir e Celeste olha entre nos dois.

Faço um gesto pequeno de negação para ela não reparar. – Eu estou bem, faça isso e rápido! – Me viro para correr.

Sinto uma mão me puxar pelo braço, me viro e vejo Celeste me segurando.

Ela parece querer chorar. – O-obrigada.

Okay agora eu sei isso é o apocalipse zumbi. Celeste está me agradecendo?!

Assinto, me solto de sua mão e saio correndo.

Consigo ouvir gritos e tiros para todos os lados e... onde é o esconderijo mesmo? Que ótimo! Belo momento para se esquecer do esconderijo. Apalpo meus bolsos e vejo que meu broche de Flor-de-Lótus não está ali (usamos para nos identificar), mas eu tenho a pulseira, então deve ajudar em algo.

Eu corro pelo palácio na esperança de encontrar alguém indo em direção aos esconderijos, quando me viro em um corredor e trombo com algo.

Algo não, alguém.

Fortes mãos me seguram pelos ombros e eu reparo que não é ninguém do palácio. Está usando roupas negras e esfarrapadas e um pano lhe cobre o nariz e a boca. No lado esquerdo de seu peito há três riscos brancos se cruzando e formando a letra A com um círculo mal feito por cima. Um A de Anarquia.

É um sulista.

Me livro de suas mão, mas elas voltam a me segurar. Continuo lutando e meio que entramos em uma briga (ta pensando o quê? Nós treinamos para lutar), eu tento lhe acertar na cara, mas ele desvia e pega meu braço. Eu lhe dou um chute e ele me solta por um momento, eu estou preste a lhe socar a cara quando ele se recompõe e me segura pelo pulso. Ele parece notar minha pulseira, mas eu estou com tanta raiva que não paro de lutar.

Acabamos caídos no chão e rolando durante a briga, por fim ele fica por cima de mim me prendendo contra o piso. Ouço um som vindo dele e por um momento acho que ele está se engasgando, mas depois percebo que é uma risada.

O filho da mãe está rindo de mim.

Sinto meu rosto arder em chamas de raiva e vergonha. Ele continua rindo e me encarando com seus olhos azuis como o céu a noite e raias prateadas, com longos cílios e...

Tá bom seus olhos eram lindos, mas eu ainda estou com raiva!

Um chiado estranho vem de sua cintura e ele tira um rádio de comunicação preso em sua roupa, mas sem me soltar. Ele tira o pano de sua cara e.. Ok, ele é lindo e tem cabelos negros e lisos um pouco mais comprido do que Connor.

– Dorian? Você está aí? Encontrou algo? – Diz uma voz feminina do outro lado do rádio.

Dorian não tira os olhos de mim, mas responde. – Não, aqui está tudo limpo e_maravilhoso_. – Ele diz dando ênfase á última palavra.

Lanço um olhar afiado para ele e ele dá uma risadinha.

O chiado volta e a voz no rádio também. – Então vamos, temos que partir logo!

– Estou a caminho. – Ele diz e guarda o rádio novamente.

Ele me solta um pouco e quando vê que não estou mais revidando ele se levanta. Me levanto cautelosamente e sem tirar os olhos dele.

Ele junta do chão um taco (nem vi que ele estava com um) e volta a me encarar.

– Foi um prazer brincar com você Princesa.

Arregalei os olhos e entrei em choque. Ele piscou para mim e saiu correndo para encontrar seus parceiros.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e o palácio ficou silencioso, eu ainda estava no mesmo lugar petrificada. Ele sabe! Não sei como, mas ele sabe sobre mim!

Será que eu realmente estou segura aqui?


End file.
